If... (My Mommy)
Chorus If this world were mine I would place at your feet All that I own You've been so good to me 1 I wrote about stickin' the mami's Wrote about lickin' the tommy It's time for me to write some shit for my mommy My mother, and not only to tell her I love her But to show her how the pen can cause her kid to grow up I don't even be lying no more, mah, I'm honest I'm not playing with guns no more neither, I promise I'm not hanging with the donnas He my dog and I love him but fuckin' with son is just too much drama I wonder how it woulda be if you had the chance to raise me Would I still not know how to romance a lady? Is it cause you made me a cancer baby That I stay on some crab shit so nobody get the chance to portray me Whatever it is yo I ain't tryin' to let it go I'm focused mah, I know what I'm headed for Oh, before I let you go You might not knew it before so I'm telling you now to let you know Chorus 2 I remember the everyday arguments Part of it was fuckin' with my common sense The other part of it gave me the confidence To do what I was doing Only if I knew what I was doing When, what, and who was I pursuing Being twelve years old guzzlin' gold Coming home drunk; you crying while I stumble and fold Remember you had your son like a bum in the cold Cuz you was movin' my kicks and found jums in the sole? But man I was a young man just runnin' the road Trying to make a little crumbs cuz wasn't none in my bowl I hated to see you struggle for gold When you really deserved ice double the cold That glow like your colorful soul Mom, my love for you has wanted to grow Last ten times stronger than any couple that's old Oh, before I let you go You might not knew it before so I'm telling you now to let you know x2 3 Yo I said they could never give enough cheddar to me To talk about the lady that made me negatively Even though eye to eye something we never could see My mother's the one woman no other one ever could be See she gon' be proud when I blow like Nagasaki Don't ever regret lettin' them cell blocks adopt me Jail was a blessin' mommy; my nation stood by me They got me in places regular faces can't find me As Omega my crimey, told me I'm so ahead of my time Even when they fast forward niggaz rewind me I learned about Malcom, Marcus, and Kwame About the white man why he feed us spiced ham Spam, and salami Lyrically they can't deny me All I need is your love, your trust and just for you to stand by me Oh, yo before I let you go You might not knew it before so I'm telling you now to let you know Category:Saigon